My One and Only
by opheliaramirez
Summary: AU of the anime Suzuka where Yamato and Honoka end up together and have the craziest adventure of all time!


**This is my first, and only fanfic for the show Suzuka. Its not very popular due to being a serious romance anime but I LOVE LOVE Yamato and Honoka and I believed that they _should_ have been together, not the whiny main character herself! If you ignore the last half of the series, then it will be like Yamato and Honoka never broke up! Anyways this story will be an AU, where Yamato is OOC as he is in my version, an awesome hyperactive hot blooded badass that kicks serious butt and of course falls in love with Honoka! ^_^**

* * *

**Yamato's POV**

_"Alright! _First day of school, here I come!" As I grabbed my toast and waved goodbye to my Auntie, I quickly rushed out the door and while no one was looking, I used my super-speed to rush my way into school, startling everyone who crossed my way. I even managed to do some back-flips on the way! Finally I reached the front gate at Medoin Academy and stopped in my tracks.

Ah, the first day of school, normally most people wouldn't be so excited, but the first day is always a _thrill_ for me! New friends, new teachers, and of course...new _awesome_-looking women to look at! Oh yes, watch out ladies, cause Yamato Akitsuki is here to save the day!

My first day went pretty well, I quickly made some new friends, (including that perverted dude Yasunobu Hattori ugh!) but during track I met this girl with short hair named Suzuka Asahina. _Shes pretty cute,_ I realized. But what really attracted me about her was the fact that she could jump about _100_ somethin yards in the air! I mean, she jumps higher than _me_! Anyways, I felt this year would kick off to a normal but great start...until I met _her_ that is.

Her name is Honoka Sakurai. She was the new student who transfered to our school about 2 months later. _My god, she was beautiful!_ I thought when I first saw her. She had long, smooth, and combed hair that seemingly shone with beauty, fair skin, and her face, my goodness! It was far too pretty for _any_ girl to have, and her small but shiny hazel eyes captivated me in entirety. What can I say, Im a sucker for girls with long hair! Thats when I decided, _I _had to have this girl! She distracted me for the next few weeks, completely taking my mind off Suzuka-chan as I observed her behavior.

Like Suzuka, she too was very inept at being social, what with her kind but quiet nature but there was just something...different about her. One day, I had finally decided to make my move. It was after school and I finally spotted her walking by herself near an alley and I was about to head over there when a group of older, buff-looking guys appeared.

"Well, well what _have_ we here?" the tallest one said. "If it isn't the _prettiest_ girl at this school, Miss Honoka Sakurai! So cutie, wanna see how a _real_ man can kiss?" Honoka was startled and shifted away from him.

"Umm no thanks I-" "Whoa, whoa, _whoa!_ Did I _ask _for your permission? Hold her down boys!" The others pounced on her as she tried to struggle against their grip. "_Pucker _up, Honoka!" The man grinned as his lips began to edge near her quivering lips.

"GET your _damn_ hands off her, you dirty, stinkin, apes!"

"Huh?" They all turned around and in a blink of an eye, I jump-kicked all of them save for the tallest one, freeing Honoka from their grasp. "What in the _hell_ are you?" he said, startled.

"It doesnt matter. You either get the hell away from here, or _you're _next!" I glared at him. He ushered the other guys with him and they ran away like the cowards they are. As I watched in truimph, I almost forgot Honoka staring at me in awe.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, noticing her gaze. "Y-yeah I'm fine." she answered. "Dont worry, I doubt they'll be bothering you again. Well I gotta get going. Been nice meeting you!"

"Wait!" she called out, stopping me in my tracks. "Who...are you?" she asked.

I turned around and flashed my thumb. "Yamato Akitsuki, at _your_ service!" I said proudly, grinning. She stared at me curiously. "See you tomorrow Honoka-chan!" I waved to her, even as she continued to stare.


End file.
